


Bring Me to Life

by TheSiren913



Category: Demons - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913
Summary: A succubus comes to collect the soul she was sent for. But not all goes according to plan.





	

It was time. My master had sent me to the one he wanted, and I was to acquire him, at all costs. It was routine. I went in, made the poor sap want it, and tricked him into coming with me, leaving his (and occasionally her) empty shell behind. My talents were put to use.

The home wasn't guarded. No blessings, no symbols, or anything. I was able to materialize easily. Poor sap. I donned my favorite glamour for this: a leggy blonde, draped in a black, sheer robe. The bedroom grew warmer as I entered it. There was a faint glow in the room from the moon outside, just enough to see his sleeping form. It wasn't until I drew closer that I saw his face. 

_A smile. A hand on mine. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, and kissed the top of my head._

I knew him. I didn't remember much from my recent mortal life, but I knew him. If I still had a heart, it would be pounding right now. I grew agitated as I sought the memories.

_Not lovers. Friends. A childhood friend. But...longing._

My fingertips to my lips, I crept as near as I could. He wouldn't feel my presence until I willed him to. I studied his handsome face, so familiar, yet so strange. A foreign feeling came over me. Warmth spread through my body, not the heat of my magick, but a happiness. Before I knew what I was doing, I had placed a soft kiss upon his lips and placed myself into his dream.

The human subconscious mind is an odd thing. The dreams some have are so disjointed; fragments of memories tangled together to form nonsensical storylines. But this wasn't disjointed, which was odd. I found myself in his bedroom. Yet this wasn't reality. The edges of the room blurred, dissolving into an inky mist. He sat on his bed, looking at me curiously.

"Who are you?" He inquired. His eyes drank in the sight of my lingerie, and they widened.

Slowly, I crossed in front of the footboard, maintaining eye contact, and walked up to his side of the bed. "Don't you know me?" I asked, sitting gingerly next to him. My long finger reached out and brushed his lips softly before trailing to his chin. I would get answers. If I knew this man then I would know who he was by the end of the night.

My question seemed to rattle him. "Should I?" He inhaled deeply, my form causing obvious reactions in his body. I sensed his desire growing. 

I moved my finger slightly upward so I could better see his face. There is was, that feeling again. Warmth. I ignored it. I had a job to do.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter..." I mused. I smiled as I pulled myself on to the bed. I crawled forward, hovering, until I was within centimeters of his face. "Do you need to know me?"

"I feel like... I feel like I do." He whispered, his arousal causing him to breathe faster. The hardness of him was obvious, impressive, and he was ready for me.

"Perfect." I bit my lower lip before kissing him. 

_Long talks. Dancing. Laughter. Walking on a bright trail. Snuggled up on a couch, my head on his shoulder._

Memories of a life past came flooding into me. It was then that I knew exactly who this was. My best friend. I had been taken from him before I could tell him...

It fueled me. I kissed him with everything I had. I grasped at his hair, pulled him to me as if trying to meld our bodies together. His hands found his way to my hips, and he yanked me forward to sit astride him. After removing his shirt, I raked my nails down his chest, listening to him moan. My robe came down from my shoulders, revealing the smoothness underneath. His mouth found my breasts, and I stroked his hair as he reveled in my skin. 

This feeling... I had waited so long... 

But this couldn't happen. It wasn't real. I had to remind myself of that. I had to return with his soul, and he probably wouldn't want me once he knew what I was, anyway. Best to enjoy the moment while I could.

I cried out as he turned me over on to my back, taking me by surprise. 

_I don't get surprised._

"I know you." He spoke softly, throatily, close to my own mouth. He was certain, and he recognized me, I could see it in his eyes. 

I searched his face. Was he pleased? 

As if reading my thoughts, he brought his lips to my own and began to kiss me again, much more gently, as if for the first time. I melted. He felt the same. All was right with the world.

The dream world around us seemed non existent as we continued. My body responded to him as it never had with anyone else. I felt his member press against my leg, unyielding, promising things I hadn't dared imagine. When he finally entered me, and it was as if I had never lived before. All that longing and desire had culminated in this point, finally breaking loose and washing over the both of us. My entire being was on fire.

I pushed him back, mounting him myself. I swiveled my hips. The look on his face was a mix of contentment and awe, as if he couldn't believe he was finally here with me. Rocking faster, faster, I began to climb. The pleasure was insurmountable. I threw my head back in my orgasm, crying out into the din. His hands snaked down my breasts, to my abdomen...

Then I was on all fours. I didn't even recall moving into that position. But he was thrusting into me at an ungodly pace, and I could barely handle it. My moans and cries repeated until I felt myself climax again. And again. And then-

He gasped as he reached his own. I fell to my stomach, head reeling, trying to understand what had just happened. Knowing I'd have to take him now, then say goodbye.

Trembling, he lay down on his back beside me. His eyes met mine again. "I've been waiting for you for such a long time."

sadly, I smiled. "Then that makes this harder." I woke him.

In reality, he sat up, fully clothed, seeing me truly for the first time. He looked at me in confusion as I went to perform the Kiss. I placed my lips over his and breathed deeply. But when I sat up again, he did not rise. No shell was left behind. I panicked, believing my magick was gone somehow. I looked at my hands, touched my lips, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

then I looked at him and understood.

"You aren't human anymore either, are you?" I said softly. It explained everything. How his dream was simply blurred reality. How he had been sitting there like he was expecting me. How he had taken me by surprise. 

He smiled. An unearthly, creepy smile that seemed to speak to the darkness in my soul. The man I loved had been cut from the same cloth as me. I should have known.

In this reality, he kissed me. Again, I lost myself in his warmth. When we parted, he spoke. 

"Tell your master that this soul is already claimed. He was too late to send his succubus." 

I simply nodded. And then we both smiled. It looked like we didn't have to say goodbye, after all.


End file.
